The Fencing Star (SBTTM)
'''The Fencing Star '''is the eighth episode of SpongeBob: To the Max. Characters * Patrick * Plankton * Mr. Krabs * Karen * Adam * Announcer * Mysterious Fencing Fan * Sandy Synopsis Pat enters a fencing contest, but he doesn't even know how to fence. Also, Plankton tries to open Krabs's safe. Transcript Patrick is watching TV in his rock, when suddenly a fencing commercial pops up. Actor 1: Do you want to poke people in the belly? Patrick: Yes! Actor 2: Do you want to accomplish something for once? Patrick: Yes! Actor 2: Then enter the Bikini Bottom Annual Fencing Competition today! Number one prize is $1,000! Patrick: I'll be rich! Plankton is pacing around inside the Chum Bucket. Karen: This isn't another one of your scheming sessions, is it? Plankton: (sarcastically) Yes, yes, you got me. All I'm going to do is simply open Krabs's safe. Karen: Are you sure that'll work? Plankton: Yes, I'm sure. And then I'll be the one making the patties! (Laughs maniacally) Patrick goes online to enter the fencing competition, and he enters it after some hesitation. Patrick: Now that I'm signed up, how ''do ''I fence? Jeopardy music plays. Patrick: I know! I'll just look it up on the Internets! He looks up "fencing" on Wikipedia, and he is stumped. Patrick: What does that even mean? Oh, well. I'll just wing it. Plankton puts on a single-lens pair of glasses. Plankton: Since this is a cartoon, no one will recognize me! (laughs maniacally) He walks inside the Krusty Krab, all the way up to the register. Adam: Ugh, how may I help you today? Plankton: I'll have one Krabby Patty, extra secret sauce. Adam: Okay, coming right up. (grumbles) Plankton sneaks a peek into Krabs's office. Mr. Krabs is now getting out of his seat to scold Adam about his attitude. Plankton: Now's my chance. He jumps up to the safe, and starts fiddling with the combination lock. Mr. Krabs (to Adam): Do you even know how similar you are to Squidward? You're literally his twin! You're grumpy, selfish, and... well, that's it. I'm just going to complain for the next hour about how bad of a cashier you are. Plankton grabs some dynamite from his now existing pocket and uses it to blow up the safe. The safe is perfectly intact. Plankton: Dang it. (Commercial break) Patrick walks to the building where the fencing competition will take place. He takes a look inside, and enters. Patrick: This is it. The big moment. He walks all the way to the arena, and takes a peek inside. Two fish are fencing with metal rods, guarding and parrying. Patrick: This is worse than I thought. Oh, well. I guess I'll just- Suddenly, a fencing master, a fat yet strong-looking fish, walks up to him. ???: Oh no, you're not. You're going in there, and win that cash! Patrick: Don't you see? I'm just a stupid star. ???: You can do it, trust me. Patrick: Oh, alright. I'll do it. He enters the arena. Mr. Flounder, the name of the mysterious person, marches to his arena throne. Mr. Flounder: Go get 'em, Patrick! Patrick gives him a thumbs up. After a few rounds, it's Patrick's turn. Announcer: Up next, Sandy Cheeks vs. Patrick Star! Patrick gulps. Back to Plankton, he once again attempts at blowing up the safe. Plankton: If explosives won't do the job, then maybe I can just do ''more ''explosives! Yeah! He gets out probably 100 sticks of dynamite and places them around the safe. He covers his nonexistent ears as the sticks explode. Once again, the safe is perfectly fine. Plankton: Drat! If explosives don't work at all, then I need to get out something that doesn't use fire power. Hmm. He thinks for a few seconds. Plankton: I got it! I'll just get that lock pin I have for emergency purposes, and this is one of them. He gets out his lock pin from his "pocket" and uses it on the lock. Once again, nothing. Plankton: Double drat! Sandy is cracking her knuckles. Patrick: Doesn't that give you arthritis? Sandy: That's just a dumb myth. Patrick: Oh, okay. A bell rings, and the two start fencing. Near the end, it looks like Sandy is going to win. Sandy: Any last words, loser? Patrick: Nope. He pokes the stick right into Sandy's crotch. She clutches on it as Patrick does his victory dance. However, it turns out that this was just a dream, as Patrick is still at his computer. Patrick: Well, I know what to do now. He clicks off the site, for he decided not to sign up. Patrick: I guess I'm just not fit for fencing. Maybe next time, old friend... He looks at a poster on his wall of a jellyfishing contest advertisement. Plankton tries one last thing. He grabs a microscope with an atom on the display. Using a tool, he carefully splits it into two. A giant explosion happens, destroying almost everything, except for the safe. Everyone in Bikini Bottom is dead, except for Plankton and Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: You know you'll never win. This is a cartoon. Plankton: That's what you think, Krabs. I'll get you someday. Mr. Krabs: Nope. Never. Trivia * This is the first episode that doesn't include SB. Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:2018